


Home Again

by Aranur, Luttvicithor



Series: Shameless - Never Fall in Love With a Gallagher [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Sex, Begging, Branding, Crying, Deepthroating, Degradation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sadism, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Incest, M/M, Ownership, Recreational Drug Use, Sadism, Season 4 AU, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Slurs, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranur/pseuds/Aranur, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luttvicithor/pseuds/Luttvicithor
Summary: Based on season 4, but things go a little differently when Lip and Debbie bring Ian home.





	1. Chapter 1

Ian is pouring liquor into a shaker when Debbie approaches him, and he smiles broadly when he notices her but he doesn't stop doing his job. He greets her enthusiastically, tells her how great it is to see her, and offers her a drink, which she takes as she continues her attempt to figure out what's going on with him - a quest that isn't going well for her.

When he moves on to serve other customers - potential tips and dealers, really - she abandons the effort with a frustrated sigh and returns to her other big brother. "Ian's really weird. He's going like a mile a minute, and I don't think he wants to come home."

Lip just takes a long drag from his cigarette, eyes on his brother. "Good thing I don't give a fuck about what he wants right now." The words are muttered, not really meant for Debbie anyway. He just takes the drink in her hand, downs it and moves through the crowd towards Ian. And people hurry to get out of his way because Philip Gallagher is done fucking around. 

"Your shift is over. Now."

"Lip?!" His eyes light up, but he doesn't seem to register what he's said at all. "Sit down, let me make you a drink. How've you been? How's college?" He’s so enthusiastic.

Lip doesn't move but his blue eyes flash with danger as his voice gets sharper. "We're going home, Ian."

"Ah, sorry, can't, gotta work 'til two. We could get burgers after or something, my treat. Come on, sit down, stay a while. I really love the vibe of this place, don't you?" He's still talking excitedly, and like he can't read the way Lip is speaking, only what he's saying.

"Now, _faggot_." Lip's words are barely audible over the music but still loud and clear enough for Ian.

That tugs at something deep inside of him. His eyes fix on Lip, some hint of clarity returning with the memory. "I really shouldn't..." But this time he seems to be a lot more cognizant of his brother's tone and intention.

“You shouldn't have done a lot of things but you still did. Your shift is over, we're going home, _baby brother_." Another name Lip only ever used when they were alone. "Now."

Ian glances to Debs, who looks very confused by the exchange but isn't about to ask. If she weren't here, Ian would bargain, try to get something in exchange for obeying, but he knows there's no way Lip will kiss him in front of their sister. 

He pours the contents of the shaker into a pair of glasses, serves them, and gets out from behind the bar without another word.

Lip casually places one hand on the small of Ian's back as they leave. Usually it would be the neck but there are way too many people here who'd realise what they are and no. No way. "Good boy," he murmurs quietly as they step out into the night.

It's like he can't help it. His head is telling him to stay, that he's been happy here, twists the drugs and the hooking into a _choice_ that he enjoys. But he obeys despite himself, feet moving, body leaning against Lip's touch. When they get outside, Ian doesn't even notice the cold, although there's snow on the ground and he's not wearing much.

But Lip notices and takes off his own coat, wrapping it around Ian's shoulders. "Where's your stuff?"

"What stuff?" He slips into the jacket, still obeying Lip even without an order.

"Nevermind. This way." Lip lights a second cigarette with his own, hands it to Ian and then lets Debs lead them towards the next bus stop and onto their way home.

Ian stays close, too close at some points. When they're on the bus, he slips his hand onto his brother's thigh, gripping a bit, and quietly asks, "Did you miss me?"

Lip's eyes are dark. "I fucking _need_ you, what the hell do you think?"

That makes him smile crookedly and boosts his ego, as well as his boldness. He's watching Lip intently as his hand moves further up and threatens to slip between his brother's legs.

Immediately, Lip grabs his brother's wrist in a tight grip, designed to hurt, not just hold. "Don't you dare, _fag_. You left without a trace, God knows where you've been. You don't get to do anything before you get tested."

"Oh come on, Lip," his voice is sly, and it’s as if he doesn’t even register the pain of how tightly Lip is holding him. "You can't catch anything from what I wanna do."

Debbie is starting to think she knows what's going on between her brothers, and she _really_ doesn't want to, if it's what it seems like it is. She clears her throat and looks out the window, reminding them that she's there.

Lip arches an eyebrow and lets go, turning away from Ian and mirroring Debs instead. "I just wanna get you home." _Jesus fucking Christ, what kind of shit did you take?_

Ian pouts, but he honestly doesn't have the mood or attention span to keep it up, so before long he just leans against Lip, silently seeking cuddles and not pushing his luck any further.

Everyone else is asleep already when they finally make it into the house. Luckily, Carl is staying over at a friend's and Debbie hurries to get into bed so she won't see anything she doesn't wanna know about.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone else is asleep already when they finally make it into the house. Luckily, Carl is staying over at a friend's and Debbie hurries to get into bed so she won't see anything she doesn't wanna know about. 

"Drink." Lip pushes a big glass of water towards Ian.

He downs the whole thing quickly, having less reservation about obeying this order than any of the others. "We're home, we're alone, I did what you wanted." Ian slips off the coat, going back to being barely clothed. "So _now_ can I make you feel good? Please?"

Lip's face shows a hint of need but only for a split second. "No. You're going to take a shower first. You reek of cum and sweat from at least ten other guys."

Ian rolls his eyes. "Sweat, maybe, but I haven't fucked anyone today. Have to be sober...ish to bartend." But he's still on his way to complying, slipping off that ridiculous shirt and heading towards the stairs before pausing. "You wanna join me?"

Lip shakes his head. "No. I'd fucking waterboard you if I got in there with you. Just clean yourself. Properly."

"New kink? Sounds fun, we'll try it sometime." He's already on his way up the stairs before he's finished talking. In the shower, Ian doesn't have the self-control to resist touching himself, doesn't have the inhibition to stay totally quiet about it. He takes a while between jerking off and scrubbing down every inch of himself, but eventually he emerges. He heads straight for their bedroom, completely naked.

Lip is sitting on his bed, staring at one of his books for college but not really reading it. Ian's gorgeous, naked body makes him swallow and there's a feel of longing deep inside of him but fuck, he's still so goddamn angry and disappointed.

His naked body is also proof that, at the very least, he hasn't been injecting anything, and his porcelain skin is still too flawless for him to have been dabbling in meth. He goes to sit on his bed without even grabbing some underwear. "I'm home, we're alone, I had water, I'm clean. Now what?"

"Go sleep and get whatever fucked up stuff you took out of your system."

"Jesus, it's just a little Molly. I haven't even had a drink." Which is true. Unknown to them both, intoxicants have surprisingly little to do with the way he's changed. "I really wanna make you feel good. I've been thinking about you all the time for months."

"Not enough to come home, apparently. Or did you just not give a fuck beyond thinking because you had other people to fuck you?" Lip's voice is dripping with bitterness.

"No one _fucked me_ ," his voice is sharp, defensive. "You know I don't do that, no matter how big a slut I am. Those guys couldn't possibly pay me enough to change that."

"You sure you were conscious enough to make sure of that?" Lip scoffs and chuckles coldly. "As if you thought about me one second. I bet you never did, you just told me what I wanted to hear when I was convenient and now you wanna pick up where you left off.”

He laughs. "You were never convenient. You've got a lot of rules and you won't let me fuck you. You were always wanted, though." He shrugs. "But you were going off to college, I had no reason to stick around or to come back."

"I'm still here. Every day, almost, you asshole." Lip can't even hide the hurt in his tone anymore.

Ian watches him for a minute before speaking. "You were doing what you were always meant for. I had to try, too."

"Bullshit. You left without a word, without a trace. You weren't trying to achieve something, you ran. You ran away and left me." Lip's voice is getting colder and colder.

Ian worries his lip, and it takes him a while to say anything. "I knew what would happen if I told you what I was doing, I know how you felt about me joining the army, but I knew Mandy would tell you for me after I left. I... had to get out before you did, I didn't think I could take you leaving. I was a coward."

"I didn't leave!" Lip immediately lowers his voice again but the anger is still thick in his words. "Do you have any idea what you did to me? Do you even care?"

He goes quiet, barely audible. "Of course I care. I just... I didn't... I got it in my head that no one needed me, especially not you. You were staying in the city but... new friends, new girls, I knew it wouldn't stay like it was. I got it in my head I'd be holding you back. And when I left the army... I couldn't face coming back here. Not after what I did."

"Fuck you!" Lip spits out. "You're not just a coward, you're also a selfish bastard who cares about no one but himself. You're a hypocrite, you're not better than Kash."

Ian wears an expression somewhere between fear and deep remorse, and has to swallow just to make his throat relax enough to form words. "I know. I know I'm not. I'm worse, I was a selfish coward, I abandoned you and then I... I ruined myself, I'm a worthless, faggot whore now and I know nothing can ever undo that. I'm here and you can barely touch me, and I wouldn't blame you if you never can again. I'm sorry, Lip. I'm so sorry. Being there for you is all I ever was, now I'm nothing."

He doesn't know if the tears in his eyes are made from wrath or from pain but they're there and Lip doesn't do anything to get rid of them. "I, I, I. All you care about is you. Even now it's all about your worth, your pain. I don't give a shit if you're a faggot whore or a straight nun, you're my brother! I needed you and you left me."

Ian pulls his blanket over his lap, feeling far too exposed and ashamed. He looks at the ground, unable to find words, and not wanting to let Lip see his face, his pain. He made this mess, he doesn't have the right to be hurt by it. "Is there anything I can do to make up for how I hurt you?"

"Get tested. Get off the drugs. Get a job that doesn't put you at risk. Take care of yourself if you won't let me do it," Lip answers immediately.

Ian opens his mouth to speak, but quickly thinks better of it and nods instead. He curls his hands in the blanket as he tries to process his feelings, but it's so hard with his thoughts going a mile a minute. "Anything it takes," he finally gives.

"Thank you." Taking a deep breath, Lip wipes his eyes. "I'm not disgusted by you, I just know that if I touch you, the monster is going to come out. And it hasn't been out in six months."

"Had it ever been out, before me?" He's still quiet.

"No. I mean, I've treated people like shit before in the bedroom. And I always liked it. It was never on _my_ terms though. Until you happened," Lip admits.

"I won't tell you no." Asking for it, or worse, demanding it, would never get him what he wanted. It has to be on Lip's terms. "I'm still yours if you'll have me."

"Are you?" Doubt and heartbreak are clear on Lip's face. "I'm not sure we mean the same thing anymore when we say that."

"I fucked up and I'm gonna do anything you tell me to to make it better. And... And if we don't mean the same thing, please, Lip, please show me what it means to you."

Lip scoffs again. "Having each other's backs, for example. Looking out for each other but also trusting each other to do that. Being the first person to think about in the morning and the last one at night." At least that's what it is for him. _Or used to be._

"You were always that last one, every day. I swear. I failed at the other two but I want to try again. If you'll let me."

"As I said, take care of yourself, make sure you're safe." Lip lays down in his bed.

His voice lowers in pitch a little, becomes slightly louder. "You really don't care that I've graduated from common slut and become a worthless, faggot whore? I couldn't help it, I'm not smart like you, Lip, all I've got is my body. But now I'm just filthy and pathetic and I can't even serve my one purpose right. You're brilliant and strong, you're the best person in this family. All I can do is serve you, _let you be a monster in here so you can be a hero out there._ I've been neglecting my purpose, I should have to deal with the consequences, not you. I deserve to take it, you deserve relief. I won't say no, Lip. I'll never say no. I'm your bitch, your needy fag, ready to do anything to make you feel good."

There's heat pooling in his stomach at those words and Lip doesn't know how much of it is anger or hate and how much is lust. "You've got a lot more than your body and you know that. And if you would use the brain you've got, you would be much smarter, too," Lip tries to argue while staying calm.

"I'm not good at using my brain, I never have been. I think with my dick and my fists too much. You've seen it, seen what I am when I let myself just be me, and I'm always either nearly killing someone, or fucking whatever will have me. You're the only person smart enough to see it and good enough to tame me. All I can to do make up for it is to help you in whatever way a bitch faggot like me can. _No matter what you need from me_."

“Jesus fucking Christ, Ian." Lip groans and runs a hand through his hair. "Stop talking like that, okay? You fucked up, we agree on that. But that's not a reason to act like you're worthless."

"I don't _want_ to be worthless. I know I have a purpose, but I haven't fulfilled it in so long..." Ian bites his lip and pushes the blanket off of him. He goes down to the floor, on his knees. "Please, Lip. Please, please let me do what I'm for. Let me pay for what I did and be there for you again. You deserve to let it out, and we both know I deserve to take it after what I did to you."

Lip can't help it, his body reacts to what Ian is doing and his eyes go dark. It's hitting way too close to home, his kinks, what they used to play with. And damn, a big part of him just wants to agree with his brother as he looks down at him from his bed. Hastily, his fingers move to get him another cigarette because _fuck_ he needs something to do to keep himself in check. "Did you think about me? The last few months, I mean."

"All the time. I kept looking for something that would make me feel as good as you did, or at least numb how much it hurt to be apart. And even as pathetic as I was, letting whoever had enough cash or the right pill stuff my mouth or bend over for me, you were right. I never wanted anyone else to fuck me. Anytime someone would even touch me like that, didn't matter how fucked up I was, I'd think of you and I wouldn't let them."

Nodding, Lip takes a drag from his cigarette. "What did you let them do?"

That question finally brings _shame_ to Ian's face. "... Everything else. Whatever they wanted to with my mouth, my cock, my throat, any other part of me as long as they could pay me enough or get me high enough to make it worth it."

Lip lets out a low growl but there's also the hint of a familiar, sadistic smirk dancing on his lips. "Details, I wanna know how filthy you really are."

"Lip..." A half-hearted protest. He doesn't want to do this, but he knows he's going to. "I got really good at getting my face fucked. Sometimes that was the only way I could convince them to leave my ass alone. I had guys pin me down or choke me while they rode me. Some of them called me names and left marks, and I think some of those wanted to make me cry, but I don't cry for anyone but you."

"Show me," Lip says casually. He should probably be disgusted by how easy he falls into it but he just can't be bothered to feel guilt right now. "Show me how good you got."

"I'm best at it with my head off the edge of a bed, but I can come up there and manage however you want me."

Snorting, Lip shakes his head. "Not with my cock. Use one of your toys. They're all still there underneath your bed."

The look on his face makes it clear he's taking that as punishment, but he does as he's told. After retrieving a decent sized cock from his box of goodies, he gets up on the bed. He puts his legs up, perpendicular to and up against the wall so he can fit his body sideways on his bed and give Lip the best view he can. Hanging his head off the edge, creating a smooth line from mouth to throat, he slicks it up with his tongue before pushing it past his lips.

"I already know you can take cock. I wanna see how you get your face fucked and make a mess out of yourself." _Fuck, what am I even doing?_ Lip pulls back his covers and points at his groin. "You're not even getting me hard like that."

He whines with his mouth around the dildo and then slowly sinks it deep into his throat. He takes it slow for the first few passes, stretching his throat out and reminding his body how to mostly fight the gag reflex. He quickly picks up speed

"Better." Lip closes his eyes for a second, imagining someone else fucking Ian's throat. His brother's sounds woven into an image that riles him up more and more, the monster slowly crawling out. Fuck sanity, he had never been good at that with Ian. "Aww, look at that, you're already drooling. I should make you do this for a while, see how messy you're willing to get."

He whines again, a much more strangled sound because he doesn't let up with fucking his throat one bit. He keeps his eyes on Lip, pleading, and it's easy to see how hard this is getting him.

Sliding out of his bed, cigarette still in hand, Lip steps closer. Slowly, almost casually, he taps off some ashes right above Ian's face. "Did they humiliate you? Degrade you when you did this for them and got hard like some fucked up perv?"

He looks so fucking grateful when Lip gets close, doesn't even mind his brother using him as an ashtray. Ian nods at the question, although winces at the pressure that puts on his throat.

“Tell me about it." Lip keeps smoking, looking down at Ian as condescending and judgemental as possible.

Ian looks up at him, confused and frustrated because there's no way his voice will work with his vocal chords being constantly immobilized. He's more calculating than he lets on though, and hedges his bets on the new order overriding the old one, figuring that the worst that would happen is Lip loses patience sooner and punishes him. Pulling the toy out enough to make speech viable, but still blowing it, he tries to do as he's told.

"Names," he speaks only between lapping and sucking on the head of the fake cock, praying Lip will decide to replace it with his own. "Twink cocksucker, faggot fuck doll. Unwanted whore." The way he says it, that one sounds like it got to him the most. "Made me beg, made me finger myself dry, made me wear a zip tie to keep myself hard when they couldn't do it for me anymore."

"Oh, that's a nice idea. I'm going to remember that. Should also help to keep you from coming for a while." More cigarette ashes fall onto Ian's face. Lip rolls the insults around in his head, giving them the right weight. " _Faggot fuck doll._ " Yeah, that's a whole new level of disgust and humiliation with the way he says it.

God, he should not be this hard, but the way his cock twitches when the ash hits his face makes him painfully aware of it. He has no idea if it's what Lip is doing, or just having his attention again, but whatever it is, he needs it. "Lip, please, _please_ fuck my throat. You deserve to feel good, please let me do that for you."

Lip pulls a face. "No? I'm not sure if I'm even going to let you touch me, _whore_."

He whimpers helplessly, like he just got hit right in the stomach. "Please, Lip. You're so much bigger than any of them, I bet I'll still gag and choke, just like you like."

"Of course that's what it's all about with you, the size of my cock. Fucking faggot slut." He crouches down in front of Ian and blows smoke right into his face. "Keep going. Keep stuffing your face cunt, baby brother."

His hips arch a little, his cock desperately needing attention, but he just white-knuckle grips the bed with his free hand to keep it down. Ian tries to relax his throat as he sinks the dildo back into him and starts to fuck his face again.

"That's a good whore, doing what he's told. How much money did you make? It's kinda hard to believe anyone was willing to pay more than twenty bucks for this shitty show. I mean, look at you, you're getting off on this more than I do." Which is a total lie but with his position, Ian can't properly see Lip's rock hard cock. "That's not exactly good service."

"Hardly anything," he admits weakly, his voice a little hoarse by now. "Mostly got paid in pills and a place to sleep. Barely kept myself fed." Which isn't entirely honest, but he knows they both want to hear it.

"Poor you, I guess that's what you get for being such a dirty little bitch boy." Lip stares at his glowing cigarette while absently watching Ian continue with the face fuck. "You're desperate for me to touch you, aren't you? For me to give you anything?"

Ian whines loudly, pathetically, as he nods with his throat completely stuffed. "Pleath, pleath," he doesn't slow, doesn't even fully pull the thing out to beg, only as far as he needs to, and only for as long as he needs to.

"Hold still," Lip orders sharply when the toy is as deep as possible in his brother's throat, their gazes locked.

Ian hates the order, hates not being able to breathe, but he needs to be good so Lip will want him again. 

Lip turns the remains of his smoke in his hand and then presses it onto Ian's collarbone, _really_ using him as an ashtray.

The pain is shocking in both how sudden and intense it is. He can't scream, can't get air over his vocal chords, but his body tries reflexively and it makes him gag. He pulls the toy out, also reflexively, but manages to temper his sounds to whimpers and the occasional quiet sob, tears running into his hair.

 _Fuck._ It's an incredible rush, the power to deliver such pain without being fought. Lip watches his brother cry with a stone cold face for a second but then his voice wraps around Ian like a caress. "Good boy," he murmurs softly and grabs the half empty bottle of vodka next to the bed to splash some of the alcohol onto the burn. The mark.

The validation is good, but also leaves him starving for more. He raises his hand to his neck when the alcohol makes it hurt more, but manages to keep himself from touching it and making it even worse.

Lip smiles and leans down so he can whisper right into Ian's ear. "Do you want another one, _faggot_. Do you want another fag mark from your big brother?"

"N-no, please, please Lip," he begs for mercy. "I can't, please don't," he sobs.

"No?" Lip's soft tone becomes fake-surprised. "What happened to you deserve whatever I wanna give you? What happened to you wanting to be mine? Did you give me another handful of empty promises and now that things become hard you're ready to run again?"

Ian is silent for a moment, save for the small pained noises. Soon, he nods, sniffling. "I'm sorry. It's not empty. Anything you want." _I'll let you torture me, if that's what you need._

"Good boy," Lip purrs again and gets another cigarette. "I wanna mark you. Your perfect skin, your beautiful pale complexion. Your body is flawless and I know you love that about yourself. Well, I'm not adding any flaws, I'm just making sure you will never be able to forget that you're mine ever again."

And God, he really, really does loves that about himself. Despite all his fights, he's stayed remarkably clean of scars. "Anything you need, Lip." It's all he can say, the closest to permission he can come, and he's fully crying now.

"Ssh, it's okay, baby." Lip voluntarily touches Ian for the first time, brushing some of the tears and the drool away. "I've got you. I know." The cigarette is glowing hot and he looks at it for a second, still wearing that smile. "Do you wanna be mine? Or are you going to run again, huh?"

He leans into the touch, he can't help it, he needs the affection to keep him sane. "I'm yours, Lip. I'm yours, I swear, I'm sorry. Whatever you need, always, I'm yours."

"I trust you," Lip says softly and then pulls down his own loose t-shirt and presses the second cigarette to his collar bone, creating the exact same mark he left on Ian.

It's... overwhelming. The pain, the relief, watching his brother's dedication, and the blood rushing through his head certainly isn't helping either. He watches with amazement, eyes wide, his mind is a complete blank for words, but the tears clear up quickly.

"You are mine and I am yours. Never fucking forget that ever again." Lip pulls away the toy and tosses it onto the bed so he can kiss Ian, ignoring the mess of spit, tears and ashes on his face completely.

Ian moans against his brother's lips, hungry and desperate for him. He raises his arms to tangle fingers gently in his hair, and when Lip pulls back just enough, the words just pour out, "I love you."

"Tell me again when you've proven it to me and I might believe you," Lip replies with a crooked smile before sanitising his burn mark as well, hissing when the vodka makes it worse.

 _That didn't prove it?_ Ian looks like he might cry again, but he doesn't. He sits up and winces at the sudden change of blood pressure in his brain.

Lip starts cleaning Ian's face with his shirt and then kisses his forehead. "Feel redeemed now?"

"Only if you say I am," his voice is hoarse and strained, and he can barely focus on anything aside from the pain.

Rolling his eyes, Lip chuckles. "Part of me wants to keep you this needy forever, you get that, right?"

He nods, and can only offer, "I always am. I'm an addict, Lip, I'll always be hooked on you. Just that sometimes I'm a functioning addict, and sometimes all I can think about is my fix."

"So what you did was what, going cold turkey and failing?" Lip gets out the first aid kit - the miraculous things one can find underneath Ian's bed - and starts working on Ian's mark.

Ian bites his lip at the idea but nods again. "Yeah. Tried to go cold turkey, failed, tried methadone but God, it does not hit the spot like the real thing."

Gripping Ian's shoulder hard, Lip forces eye contact. "Never again, you hear me?"

"Never again." His voice is small but strong. "Just you."

"Good." He hands the first aid kit to Ian. "Your turn. I wanna make sure those stay pretty, we're going to live with them from now on."

His mind is already wandering, imagining when it's healed and he can lap over it while he's being relentlessly pounded and... He swallows, shakes his head to bring him out of it, and takes the kit.

Lip grins. "I knew you'd like it."

"I like that we both have it," he confesses simply. "Doesn't feel like a flaw this way."

"And it isn't one. Not at all." Lip rolls his shoulder, his eyes still dark even though the monster's at bay for now. "Think of it as a sign of commitment. Like a wedding ring."

"As a..." Ian smiles at that, but it's small and subdued, hidden like a treasure he doesn't want taken away. "Yeah. Yeah, that's what it is. Together, forever. No matter what."

Nodding, Lip sits down on the bed next to Ian and pulls him close, casually wrapping his fingers around his cock. "Now, you were telling me how you thought of me every time you fucked?"

Ian gasps softly as Lip's hand wraps around him and he bucks up into it just the slightest. "Y-yeah," but it's hard to tell if that's an affirmative to the question, or an affirmation of the action. He continues with "I thought about you a lot."

"Tell me about it." Lip gives his wrist a twist on every upstroke, just like he knows Ian likes it, as he jerks him off.

"Oh fuck," he groans quietly. "I missed your hand. Fuck, Lip, you make me feel better than anyone else. They were always disappointing, never what I wanted - what I needed. I wished they were you every time, the only person who can make me feel good in every way."

"Tell me what you missed the most," Lip demands with a grin that's actually not just sadism and filth, it's also filled with incredible joy at Ian being back at his side and that realisation finally settling in.

"Your voice," it takes a little consideration, but no hesitation. "I missed your voice and what you do with it more than anything else."

Chuckling softly, he kisses down the side of Ian's neck. "Yeah, I bet no one was able to call you _faggot_ like me." He's teasing but he can't deny that he wants more.

"Not just that." Ian is rocking his hips up into Lip's hand now and dragging his teeth over his bottom lip sharply. "It's like... God, this sounds so fucking stupid, but it's like your voice has a direct hold on my... my, like, soul. Your tone, your words, your volume - you build me up or tear me down so easy and it feels so fucking good even when it hurts like hell."

Lip nods and gives his words some additional heat. "I know. I know exactly how much power I have over you. That's why it drove me so damn mad you were even **able** to leave."

"Never again," he says with total conviction, although the pleasure is making his voice a little shaky. "Do you, fuck, do you want me to come like this?" It can't possibly be so simple, he thinks.

 _Smart boy._ There's another chuckle but this time it's truly dark while being joyful at the same time. "God, I missed this." Lip suddenly grips Ian's balls with his free hand and twists them hard.

"Fuck!" Ian exclaims loudly, hips stilling entirely under that grip, like not moving will somehow keep it from getting worse. "Jesus Christ, Lip," he nearly-complains through gritted teeth. "New kink?"

Yeah, there's that rush of power again. "All your fault. Thought about punishing you, about hurting you so many times."

He certainly can't deny that it's his fault, and that keeps him from complaining further, but not from asking for mercy. "Please, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. The mark still hurts so bad, please not more right now, please, Lip."

Immediately, Lip lets go of his brother's precious parts and kisses him with a smirk. "Missed your begging the most. When you stop thinking and just start being mine."

That makes him blush, he can't help it. Being Lip's is the best thing he could ever be, and not because he thinks little of himself. "I like when I stop thinking and I'm just yours, too."

Stroking him again, Lip keeps going. "I'm not sure if you did it on purpose but the way you talked earlier when you went to your knees... Did you mean it?"

He relaxes into the pleasure again, letting his head fall back against the wall. "How much I missed you and thought of you and deserve to take punishment? Yeah. Every word of it."

"And how being with me is your purpose..." Lip adds quietly, searching his brother's face for the dedication he'd seen before.

"Yes. Definitely yes. I thought..." He shakes his head. "I thought it was other things for a while, but I was wrong. It's you, being with you, being yours. That's what I'm for."

"I really wanna believe you," Lip mutters quietly. "I don't want you to leave ever again. I need you." He tightens his fist around Ian's cock for just a little bit more friction.

“Lip, Lip," he groans, fucking up into the vice grip. "Fuck yes, Lip, tell me again. Tell me you need me," he's so close to the edge.

"I need you, Ian, you keep me sane," Lip whispers into his ear heatedly. "Come for me, little brother, do what you do best and be a slut for me."

Those words are perfect. He plays them over and over again in his head before finally spilling his load all over his brother's big hand.


End file.
